


Do You Trust Me?

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara comes face to face with Missy again a few months after 9x02 unexpectedly. They have their first date and go to a new planet together. Missy reveals things about herself to Clara. No past event is specifically stated so no spoilers. Misffle. Clara x Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

It was Halloween and Clara was dressed up as a vampire. She was supervising the school dance and enjoying the evening. Clara started to feel too hot, so she went out of the building to get some fresh air.

However as she walked past the shed that the TARDIS had often appeared in, she was grabbed from behind. Clara let out a gasp of surprise as she was pulled inside the dark shed. Someone pinned her against the wall, someone who seemed familiar.

The light switched on allowing Clara to see who it was. Instantly she felt her stomach tie in a knot and her throat go dry. Clara was scared yet intrigued to see Missy standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Clara asked the dangerous time lady.

"Guess" Missy challenged, lowering her arms but not backing away.

"You're going to hurt the people here?"

"Nope 2 more."

"The Doctor is in trouble?"

"No."

"You need my help?"

"Wrong again."

"Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't get you out of my mind." There was a teasing edge to her voice causing Clara to faintly blush. "Ever since our little dream walk that kiss has played over in my mind."

"It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything." Clara was lying and they both knew it.

Missy stepped closer to Clara and purred in her ear. "You like me. You want me."

"Shut up. No I don't." Cara’s cheeks grew darker.

"There's no use denying it dear. Your heart is racing." Missy leaned forward, giving Clara time to refuse, before pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

It took a few seconds for Clara to react, but when she did she returned it passionately. Clara threaded her fingers into Missy's hair as Missy wrapped her arms around Clara's waist, pulling her against her firmly. Clara deepened the kiss and moaned when their tongues made contact. They kissed for several long moments, finally pulling apart when Clara needed oxygen.

Clara stared at Missy panting, looking into her ice blue eyes. Clara couldn’t tell what she was feeling, Missy seemed un-phased by the kiss. All of a sudden, they jumped from the shed to what looked like a bedroom in a spaceship, by Missy’s vortex manipulator.

"Where are we?"

"We're on my TARDIS of course."

Missy sat on the king sized bed and started to take off her clothes, starting with her boots. Clara raised an eyebrow at Missy and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Assuming much aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm getting ready for bed." Missy put her clothes in her wardrobe and put on a nightie. "There's some pyjamas in here if you want them."

"Good, I'm not the type of person to sleep with someone before the first date." Clara retrieved the pyjamas from the wardrobe and quickly put them on, not caring that Missy was watching.

"I'm looking forward to our first date." Missy climbed into bed and waited for Clara to do the same. Clara got into bed with Missy and lay facing her. "I wanted to stay with you...you tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you."

"Don't worry I won't." They shared a surprisingly sweet kiss before going to sleep. Missy lay on her back and wrapped a protective arm around Clara, who lay her head on Missy's chest.

When Clara woke up the next morning, she found the bed empty and cold. She got up out of bed and redressed in her vampire outfit from the day before, without the cape and teeth. Clara left the bedroom and explored the TARDIS, looking for Missy. She found Missy in the control room flying the TARDIS.

“Where are we going?” Clara asked.

“We’re going to Azmibu” Missy answered, not bothering to look at Clara. Or even ask if Clara wanted to go.

“Why?” Clara sat on one of the nearby chairs watching Missy.

“Because I want to do something fun.”

“I need to go home first I want a change of clothes and a warm shower.”

“I’ve already gone to your house and got you some clothes. There’s a shower you can use in the bathroom.” Missy handed the pile of folded clothes over to Clara.

“I don’t know where the bathroom is.”

Missy sighed exasperatedly. “Here nano-brain, this map will show you were to go.” Missy took an electronic map out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Clara.

Clara followed the map to the bathroom and marvelled at its size when she got there. The room was huge. There was a big white and black porcelain sink with a large rectangular mirror above it, a white porcelain bathtub the size of a large Jacuzzi along the far wall and a large shower cubicle in the corner. Clara set her clothes down on the edge of the sink and turned the water on for the shower. As it warmed up, she stripped off her costume and underwear.

Once the water was warm enough, Clara got into the shower and shut the glass door behind her. She got some shampoo and massaged it into her hair, happy to smell apples from it. Clara rinsed the shampoo out and as she did, she heard the shower door close behind her. Clara turned around, opening her eyes to see Missy standing there.

“What are you doing?” Clara tried covering herself, but Missy had already seen everything.

“I couldn’t resist the temptation to join you. Plus I haven’t had my morning shower yet.” Missy’s eyes were clearly showing her desire for Clara. Clara let her eyes roam Missy’s body, appreciating the view.

“Fine, but no funny business!” Clara pointed a finger at Missy, warning her. Missy leaned around Clara, close enough to her to brush against her skin, and retrieved the conditioner from the shelf. Clara turned to face the wall. Missy put some conditioner into her hands then rubbed it into Clara’s hair, massaging her scalp gently but firmly. Clara couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. Clara washed the conditioner out of her hair as Missy cleaned her hands and got the body wash.

Missy lathered up her hands and started to clean Clara’s body starting with her arms, up to her neck then her shoulders. She trailed her hands down Clara’s body, pressing into her back and massaged Clara’s stomach. Missy gradually trailed her hands up to Clara’s breasts massaging one in each hand. Clara leaned back into Missy, pushing her chest more firmly into Missy’s hands. Missy licked the shell of Clara’s ear and nibbled on the lobe as she trailed her hand down towards Clara’s pussy. She quickly washed off the soap before cupping her in her palm. Missy stroked Clara’s folds slowly, teasingly. Clara groaned and rested her head on Missy’s shoulder. As Missy explored Clara’s inner lips, Clara snapped to her senses and grabbed Missy’s wrist to halt her movements.

“Stop.” Clara was panting softly.

“Why?” Missy pouted.

“Because I haven’t forgot that you’re a psychopath and a killer. I’m still coming to terms with being attracted to you and I’m not sure I trust you enough to sleep with you.” Clara moved out of Missy’s embrace and left the shower and a stunned Missy behind. Clara wrapped the towel, off the rack, around her, got her clothes and left the bathroom. She used the map to find one of the guest bedrooms and got dressed in there.

Once she was dressed, Clara dried her hair with the hairdryer and brushed it. She then looked in the long mirror next to the door and realised that the dress Missy had gotten for her ended a few inches down her thighs. If she bent over people would be able to see her underwear. It was a dress she had received as a present and hadn't yet worn. She rolled her eyes at her reflection, when an idea formed in her head. "I’ll use this to my advantage and tease Missy” Clara whispered to herself.

Clara went back to the control room to wait for Missy. She sat on one of the chairs and crossed her legs, making sure a sliver of her underwear was visible. It wasn't long before Missy entered the control room and upon seeing Clara, she let out a small choking noise. "Something wrong?" Clara asked innocently.

"No, nothing" Missy denied. Clara stood up and brushed past Missy to the TARDIS controls. Missy watched her, curious as to what Clara was going to do. Clara felt a thrill knowing she had Missy's full attention. She knelt down on all fours, looking in the compartment under the console, arching her back downwards and giving Missy full view of her underwear covered pussy. Missy gave a soft moan at the sight. When Clara stood up with her purse in hand, Missy pressed herself into Clara's back. "You make me wet" she breathed into Clara's ear.

Clara turned around to face Missy. "If you need release…you'll have to masturbate."

"I did while I was in the shower to the image of your wet naked body and the memory of your smooth skin."

"Well you'll have to do it again then." Clara walked away from Missy. Missy let out a frustrated sigh. "When will we get there?”

"All I have to do is land her." Missy turned to the controls and landed the TARDIS.

"She didn't make that noise the Doctor's TARDIS makes."

"That's because the Doctor always leaves the breaks on." Clara walked out of the TARDIS, followed by Missy and took in her surroundings. They were on a street, shops on one side and a large beach on the other. The shops were busy, aliens and humans alike browsing their wares, filled with items Clara had never seen before and a few she had. The beach was sand as white as paper, sparkling in the sun. The ocean was as clear as tap water and had magnificent waves that people were surfing on. 

"This is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here.” Clara placed a passionate kiss on Missy's lips, which she gladly returned. They made their way to the nearest shop and had a look around. Clara bought two beach towels for them to sit on, as surprisingly the alien shopkeeper accepted her old earth money. "I thought I'd need a different currency to buy something." Clara and Missy had left the shop and were walking towards the beach.

"It depends. If the seller can use the money somewhere or for something else, they'll accept any currency." They found a small unoccupied area of the beach, lay the towels on the sand and sat down. Missy pulled out an electronic that looked to Clara like a computer tablet. "What's that tor?" Clara doubted it was what it looked like.

"It's to control the sand." Missy demonstrated by building a square in the sand. She drew on the controller and the sand matched it. Clara watched in awe and then looked around her at other people using their controllers.

"Wow, that's amazing." Clara moved closer to Missy's side, watching her design a sandcastle. It was huge and had its own turrets and a draw bridge. When she was done, Missy pressed a button and they watched the sand form the design. "Can I try?"

"Yeah." Missy handed the controller over. Clara designed a smaller, simpler sandcastle next to Missy's. “That's cool man."

"Not as good as yours."

''No, It's better than mine. I've had years of practise, this is your first try."

"You're sweet." Missy smiled softly at her as Clara leaned in to kiss her soundly.

"I could get used to you kissing me."

"I could get used to kissing you. Your lips are addictive." Clara blushed at her confession and Missy smirked at her. "You don't...uh...have some sort of... time lady pheromones to make you addictive do you?"

"What? No!" Missy was obviously offended by Clara's words.

"I'm sorry Missy. I didn't intend to offend you. I just don't understand why I like you."

"I don't understand either."

Just then children, screaming and laughing, went running past them, destroying their sandcastles in the process. Missy whipped out her laser gun and aimed it at the unsuspecting children. However before she could fire, Clara grabbed her gun arm. "Missy don't!"

"Why not? They ruined our sandcastles and perfect date!"

"If you want me to trust you, don't kill anyone!" Clara glared at Missy.

"Fine!" Missy put her gun away.

"Thank you." Clara pressed a kiss to Missy's cheek. “Come on, I think you need to let off some steam.”

They gathered their towels and left the beach looking for a new destination. They walked along the beach front and came across a shooting ride. They went inside the building and queued up for it. Eventually they got into the carriage that would take them along the track. As they did, Missy used her laser gun to shoot the 3D targets and Clara used a rented one. It was a lot of fun shooting at the many different targets, especially the ones that popped up on them. The ride was nothing like Clara had been on before. She expected to use some sort of fake gun but they could either use their own weapons or rent one. The targets got obliterated, they didn’t miss a single one between them. The ride lasted a long while and when they finally came to the end, they left the building and made their way back to the TARDIS.

“What shall we do now?” Clara sat on a chair near the console.

“Don’t get comfy there dear. We’re going to a restaurant next. The best one on the planet, so get something fitting out of the wardrobe.” Missy pulled Clara out of the chair and led her to the large walk in wardrobe, before leaving her. Clara looked at all the available choices and picked out a long elegant blue dress. She got some silver heels and went to the bathroom to change. Clara found Missy there drying her hair after her shower. “I’m just leaving.”

Missy walked out of the room, giving Clara a chaste kiss as she past her. Clara hung up the dress on the outside of the door and left the shoes to the right of the door so they wouldn’t get damaged or wet from the steam of the shower. Clara got undressed and hopped into the shower. It wasn’t long before Clara was drying herself from her quick wash. She took the dress to the guest bedroom and got dressed, doing her hair and makeup afterwards.

Once they were both ready, they met in the control room and was able to see what the other was wearing. “You look breath taking” Missy complimented.

“You look gorgeous” Clara returned. Missy was wearing a black version of her normal purple outfit.

Missy flew the TARDIS to the restaurant and landed her nearby. They exited the TARDIS and Missy lead Clara towards the restaurant, holding hands. When they got inside Clara looked all around her in wide eyed wonder. “This place is like a palace.” Missy led her over to the host and requested her normal table that was reserved just for her. The host led the way to the table and gave them a menu each.

The restaurant was huge with high ceilings and glass chandeliers. The staff were in fine tailored suits. The guests were all in formal wear and looked rich. It was all very extravagant. “It must be expensive here.”

“Not overly so. It’s my favourite place to eat.” Missy read over her menu, deciding what to order and Clara did the same. When they had decided what to have, Missy signalled for the waitress to come over to them. The waitress immediately appeared at their table, notebook at the ready. “I’ll have the lobster and salad.”

“I’ll have the steak and chips.”

“Would you like wine with that?”

“Yes, the finest red please.”

“Right away ma’am.” The waitress quickly left them to place the order to the chef.

“The prices seem really high.” Clara put down her menu to the side, giving Missy her attention.

“But the food is of the highest quality.” Missy placed her menu on top of Clara’s. The waitress returned to the table with the requested wine, filling both glasses and leaving the bottle on the table.

“How come you have your own table here?”

“I pay to keep it reserved for whenever I may need it.”

“How much money do you have?”

“Enough. My parents were very wealthy and they left me everything when they died.”

Roughly ten minutes after the waitress had left, she returned with their food. She placed the plates in front of them and left them in peace. “That was fast, I was expecting it to take a lot longer.”

“All technology has advanced since your time, including kitchen appliances.” They dug into their food. At first taste of the steak, Clara moaned at the flavour.

“This is incredible!”

“I know.” Missy smirked at Clara. They ate their food in companionable silence, enjoying every bite. Once they had both finished eating, the waitress took away their plates and asked if they wanted dessert. They ordered a large piece of strawberry cheesecake to share. A few minutes later, the waitress returned with their dessert. Clara and Missy dug in eating from opposite ends. Missy swiped the last piece, but held her spoon out for Clara to have it. Clara accepted it happily and moaned in satisfaction. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?” Clara furrowed her brow in confusion, not expecting a gift. Missy got the wrapped gift out of her inside pocket and placed it on the table in front of Clara. Clara unwrapped the gift and gasped softly at its beauty. The gift was a yellow topaz birthstone necklace, set in white gold. It was very elegant in design. The back had an engraved message, reading: Yours always –M. “It’s wonderful, but why did you get it?”

“Clara, this may seem strange considering…everything. But I have strong feelings for you. I started feeling for you long before we even met. Now, after getting to know you, they’ve grown stronger and I can’t ignore them any longer. I would very much like for you to be my girlfriend.” While saying her speech, Missy had taken Clara’s hand in hers and looked into her eyes the whole time.

“I thought you didn’t do love?” Clara couldn’t help but ask, needing to know Missy’s answer.

“No, I just got defensive when you said I love the Doctor. Like our friendship wasn’t enough.”

Clara thought about her answer for a while, looking at Missy. “While you have shown me that I can trust you somewhat today, I still don’t trust you fully. For all I know you have some elaborate scheme to get me to do your evil bidding. But, that doesn’t mean I won’t ever trust you fully. If you keep proving to me that I can trust you, that you won’t betray me, I feel like things could get better for us. So this isn’t a no, this is a maybe someday.”

Missy got a look of hurt in her eyes, but there was also understanding behind the hurt. “How can I expect anything different after everything I did to you and those you loved?” Missy gave Clara’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Very well, I will do what I can to convince you. To the best of my abilities. But just so you know I am a psychopath, so I don’t know how well this will work.”

“Maybe you can start by getting help for that? I’m not advocating murder, but maybe you could only kill bad guys?”

“Maybe.”

“You don’t seem crazy right now.”

“I have you to ground me. You keep me balanced and in line. I don’t know how you do it.”

"It must be my winning personality and good looks." Clara shot her a broad grin. "I'm going to keep this necklace if you don't mind. As a promise.”

“I would love that.” Missy got the bill and left 600 credits on the table. Clara went wide eyed at the amount of money there. She took Missy’s hand and they left the restaurant together. They strolled along the street at a leisurely place, enjoying just being together. Clara was looking up at the night sky, at stars she had never seen before.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?”

“Very.” Missy, however, was looking at Clara when she spoke. She thought Clara was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Clara looked to Missy and realised what Missy meant.

“This date has been perfect Missy.” Clara paused on the side of the street, getting Missy to as well.

“I hoped it would be.” Missy smiled gently at Clara, but it was also sad. “When will I see you again?”

Clara didn’t answer for the longest time and Missy wasn’t sure she would get an answer. “I don’t know. I have a life to get back to. A job that I love and I don’t want to leave. I also don’t want to give up my adventures with the Doctor. So I don’t know. I do know that I want to see you again and more often too.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Missy embraced Clara and buried her face in her shoulder. Clara returned the hug rubbing soothing circles on Missy’s back. When they parted Clara kissed Missy sweetly.

“Until then, I’m going to miss you and your kisses.” They laughed softly.

“I’ll miss you too, my Clara.” They kissed again deeply, tongues exploring the other’s mouth. “I guess you want me to take you home now?”

“Not yet. I don’t want to leave you yet. Let’s just go back to your TARDIS for a while.” They went back to the TARDIS and Clara led the way to Missy’s bedroom. Clara sat on Missy’s bed, leaning against the headboard and took off her heels. Then she patted the space beside her. Missy sat on the bed next to Clara and took off her boots. Missy leaned back against the headboard and wrapped her arms around Clara. Clara leaned into Missy, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

They sat together for a while in each other’s arms, before Clara turned Missy’s head to look at her and placed a kiss on her lips which quickly became passionate. Clara licked Missy’s bottom lip teasing her before pushing her tongue into Missy’s mouth to grind it against Missy’s tongue. Clara moaned at the contact and rolled on top of Missy, putting a leg between both of Missy’s. Missy moaned at the feeling of Clara on top of her. “We need to stop” Missy said, breaking the kiss.

“No, we don’t” Clara told her, kissing her jaw line.

“I thought you didn’t trust me enough to sleep with me?”

“I’ve thought about it more since then. Yes, it hasn’t been that long. But now I realise that I may not see you again for a while, maybe not for a month even. I can’t wait that long.”

“Are you sure?” Clara grabbed Missy’s wrist and put her hand under her dress, between her thighs.

“Does this feel like I’m unsure?” Clara asked. Missy’s eyes closed as she felt the wetness on Clara’s skin and she let out a shuddering gasp.

“No, it really doesn’t.” Clara let go of Missy’s wrist, but Missy kept her hand still.

“Fuck me already Missy.”

“I want to see you naked again first.”

“You too then.” Missy watched as Clara stood up in front of her and slipped the dresses straps of her shoulders, letting the material fall to the floor. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Clara wasn’t wearing underwear under the dress. Missy looked back up at Clara’s face to see her smirking at her. “Come on Missy. I’ve shown you mine, now show me yours.” Missy stood up too and started removing her clothes. Starting with her dangerous broach, putting it in the bedside draw and ending with her underwear. Clara swept her gaze appreciatively over Missy’s body. “Bloody hell, you’re flawless.”

“Aren’t I?” Missy proudly declares.

“Oh shut up.” Clara claimed Missy’s lips in a passionate kiss and pushed her down on the bed, straddling her hips. When they parted for air they rearranged themselves so they were on the bed properly, Missy’s head on her pillows. Clara remained on top of Missy. She trailed kisses along Missy’s jaw and down her neck. She licked her way back up to her pulse point and left a hickey there. “You’re mine” Clara growled into Missy’s ear, loving her control over the psychopath.

“Yours” Missy agreed willingly. Clara pinned Missy’s arms above her head, licked the shell of her ear and tugged on her ear lobe with her teeth gently.

“Never forget it.” Clara kissed her way down Missy’s skin, down her neck, over her chest to her boobs. She sucked one into her mouth, playing with Missy’s nipple with her tongue. Missy let out a quiet moan at the attention. Clara held her arms with one hand and moved her other to Missy’s other boob. She massaged it before rolling the nipple between her fingers. When both of Missy’s nipples were hard peaks, Clara released Missy’s arms and kissed down to her bellybutton. Missy left her arms above her head obediently. Clara trailed her tongue around her bellybutton, dipped inside and then nipped at the tender flesh.

“No more teasing.”

“Beg me.” Clara looked into Missy’s eyes as she trailed her hand up her thigh, stopping just before reaching her destination.

“Please Clara, my Clara, no more teasing. I need you to fuck me hard.” Clara smirked at Missy, loving the power she had over the centuries old time lady. Clara resumed her path down Missy’s body, starting at her bellybutton and travelled over her mons pubis to Missy’s labia majora. She flattened her tongue and licked over them, getting her first taste of Missy’s pussy. She dipped her tongue inside and explored her labia minora. Finally Clara licked up to Missy’s clit and sucked it into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it.

Missy’s hands flew into Clara’s hair as she moaned loudly. Clara entered Missy, slipping a finger into her warmth, feeling her walls around her. On her second thrust she added a second finger and pumped them at a steady pace. “More!” Missy moaned through gritted teeth. Clara added a third finger and sped up her thrusts into the older woman as she blew a steady stream of air on her clit. “Gods!” Clara searched inside Missy to find the sweet rough patch and was rewarded with a hiss when she found it. She focused her aim there, rubbing it with every pump of her fingers. Clara drew tight circles over Missy’s clit and Missy came with a loud cry of, “CLARA!”

Clara gradually slowed her thrusts, helping Missy to ride out her orgasm. When Missy came down from her high, Clara withdrew her fingers and crawled up to lie next to her. Wrapping her arms around Missy, holding her tight. “You were incredible!” Missy complimented.

Clara hummed to herself. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Missy brought her closer to place a long kiss on her lips.

“It was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Clara blushed at that but also couldn’t stop herself from smiling and feeling a little proud. They spent the rest of the night exploring each other’s bodies and tiring the other out. By the next morning they were panting and sweaty, tangled together in the sheets. “We should get some rest.”

Clara yawned, eyes drooping heavily. “Only if you promise to be here when I wake up.”

“I promise. I like having you in my arms.” Clara lay her head on Missy’s chest ready to fall asleep. But just before she could Missy spoke. “Clara? Do you trust me completely?” It took a few minutes before Clara replied, exhaustion clouding her mind and making it hard to think.

“No.” Clara was swept away into dream land, letting out quiet snores.

“Clever girl.” Missy let her body relax and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
